The King's Precious Treasure
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Gilgamesh could feel his friend's presence everytime he closed his eyes. He could feel the touch of his friend everytime the wind blew. Gilgamesh wanted to always be with his precious treasure without having to wait for nightfall. The most precious treasure which belongs to Gilgamesh only, The Chains of Heaven, Enkidu. [A Gilgamesh x Enkidu ficlet]


**Disclaimer**

 **Fate Series ©** **TYPE-MOON**

 **Cover © Pixiv ID 2958089**

 **Warning: OOC, fanon, typo(s), contains shonen-ai perhaps, etc**

* * *

Night, a part of the day that immediately brought peace for Gilgamesh, the fifth King of Uruk. That was the night which could call the human side of his, the one he always hid behind his arrogant mask. Sitting on a big tree while staring at the moon with a pair of Crimson eyes, he let himself be swayed in the cool breezes. The moon sent out alluring silvery fluorescent, didn't fail to catch the attention of The Son of Ninsun The Goddes.

Accompanied by stars and moon, momentarily he forgot everything, even about The Holy Grail War itself.

Holy Grail War …

What would he ask if he managed to get the treasure disputed by the Knights from different eras?

Presumably the request of Gilgamesh is not so evident, however the moon knew the answer. Because every time Gilgamesh's Crimson eyes stared at the moon, the King's lips opened to whisper a name. The name may no longer be remembered by humans of the new era, except for those who loved to study about history of various countries in the world.

Gilgamesh never ever forgot a name that has been etched in his heart. Because the owner of that name was always there by his side. The presence of the owner of that name could Gilgamesh feel every time he closed his eyes. The touch of the owner of that name could he feel every time the wind blew.

"Enkidu..."

As he whispered the name, he closed his restless eyes. His face looked so peaceful, different with his usual arrogant face which his showed to human in this era. The King who was born to follow his destiny as a half human, half God was now wandering in the subconscious, calling back the memory of a long-buried past, with constituent power beyond humanity.

* * *

A pair of eyes cracked open, he wasn't face to face with the goddess of the Moon anymore. The look on his face slowly softened when he saw his friend who had pretty and perfect face that never failed to understand his heart. A thin smile etched on the lips, green long hair framing the beautiful face, eyes gazing softly, all perfection to behold never made Gilgamesh looked away. The King's head rested on the lap of his friend who was so pretty and looked like a goddess, with fingers that stroked his golden hair. It appeared that Gilgamesh could not be said to be excessive if he considers himself was in heaven. That was his heaven.

"An exhausting day, Gilgamesh my friend?" Sounded like a beautiful melody, so soft like wind could be heard. Both of these beautiful eyes of Enkidu which stared at Gilgamesh so tenderly had been success to warm the heart of the greatest King on Earth since the first time they met.

"It's not that difficult," said Gilgamesh as he gazed at Enkidu in a way that he would never show to others. Since Enkidu was the only place for him to return, the only figure who would understand him. Someone who would not be replaced even after 1000 years. Most precious treasure for Gilgamesh, Enkidu the Chains of Heaven.

Still stroking the golden hair of The King of Uruk who led his country for almost 200 years, Enkidu lowered his face, made his green hair framing his pretty face and tingled the handsome face of Gilgamesh.

"Rest for a moment. Don't let this war broke you."

Gilgamesh took a deep breathe, the fragrance that was typical of the body of his friend, the Heavenly Fragrance reconciling his soul that originally burned by ambition.

"I'll get the Grail, so I'll be able to grant my wish."

The small sound of laughter from Enkidu made Gilgamesh stared at him seriously. Shortly after, beautiful figure of the goddess finalized his laugh, slipping his green hair behind his ear. "Am I not always be by your side, my King? Physical body is useless for me, isn't it? "

Gilgamesh scrunching his temple as he raised his right hand to touch the beautiful face of Enkidu. "Immortal body would be useful."

"Mm ..." Enkidu shook his head. "This immortality is enough for me, even without physical body." Then a smile etched on his lips. "As long as you're still remembering me, my friend, that alone is sufficient."

A sense of dismay went streaking through the incorporated body, piercing his heart without warning. His desire to live eternally with Enkidu didn't get his approval, then for what else is he struggling? Emotions overwhelmed made Gilgamesh changed his position into sitting, with his back facing Enkidu. He remained silent, didn't say any word, that way he showed his anger to Enkidu his best friend.

Gilgamesh could feel a pair of thin arms embraced his body softly, so soft like a cradle wind. "Gilgamesh..." Enkidu whispered in his ear so close to Gilgamesh that he could feel Enkidu's lips touched his earlobe. "My friend, my King, I'm a part of you. I would never leave you, ever. I'm always there with you. We can meet any time you want, can't we? "

"Even so. .." Gilgamesh reached up to hold Enkidu's hand tightly. "Regardless of the form of your body, sometimes I think that I'm trapped in a delusion."

"Gilgamesh, you might not see me any time, but you can feel me. I'm there when the wind cradled your body. " Slowly but surely, Enkidu's voice disappeared. "I'm always by your side, my friend."

Night breezes asked Gilgamesh to open his eyes. When the King opened his eyes, he returned to the world in which the seizure of objects which can grant the request occurred. Gilgamesh looked down and found his most precious treasure in his grip. His lips curved into a small smile, not his usual smirk.

"You're right, my obsession to win the grail blinded me. As if that grail are more precious than you. No, none of the material possessions or creatures on Earth, hell, or heaven, is more precious than you, Enkidu."

Thus Gilgamesh found an answer. Thus the reason why the next day he let himself lose in fight against Saber, the strongest female Knight.

Because Gilgamesh wanted to always be with his precious treasure without having to wait for nightfall.

* * *

 _ **The**_ _ **most precious treasure which belongs to Gilgamesh only,**_

 _ **The Chains of Heaven**_

 _ **The King of Heroes' only friend,**_

 _ **Enkidu.**_

* * *

May, 22, 2015,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
